


Different

by Keicchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicchan/pseuds/Keicchan





	Different

She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Next to her, Harry flipped the pages of a Quidditch magazine. Her book had been on page fifty-eight for the past twenty-three minutes. Harry glanced at his friend and followed her eyes to the person she had been examining. Draco Malfoy.

"I can't believe you pity him," Hermione heard Harry whisper. She turned to look at him, finally tearing her eyes away from the blond Slytherin just for a second before her eyes went back to the other side of the hall.

"You do, too," she said simply and they stayed in silence for a while longer, until Harry spoke again.

"It's different."

She went back to her book, skimming through the pages.

"Harry?" She spoke again, her eyes on her book. He just hummed.

"Do you think... hmmm," Hermione felt she had to choose her words carefully. "Do you ever wonder if things could've been different?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at her again.

"With him."

They fell silent again. She wasn’t expecting an answer, not even a comment, so she wasn’t surprised when she noticed Harry’s eyes fixed on the magazine in front of him.

“Do you think…” she stopped again. “If he had had someone to fight for, like we did, someone  worth fighting for… If someone had tried harder… Maybe, just maybe…” Just then, Draco looked up, noticing Hermione looking at him. She looked down and shifted uncomfortably in her seat

Harry looked at Hermione’s face and then he turned to look at Draco, who was now glaring at them.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, going back to his magazine.

Hermione sighed. “Yeah… I guess we’ll never know.”


End file.
